


maybe || style

by YNK



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNK/pseuds/YNK
Summary: (Importing older fic from LJ to AO3. Originally written for the SM Monthly community)
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka





	1. maybe I just want you

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Kiss (OTP, Day 1)  
> Genre: Romance  
> Version: Anime/Manga

_“Sometimes reason escapes my desire to kiss you.”  
\- Endymion to Serenity, Paradise Army: Halcyon by His Lordship Chaos_

Maybe it was the way the sun kissed her skin, brightening, enlightening the creamy expanse barely covered by the towel wrapped around her still damp figure.

Maybe it was the way tiny droplets fell, ever so lightly, from aqua-locks darkened from her shower. Haruka’s long fingers were suddenly, slowly, tracing those droplets, racing them down delicate shoulders and losing to the expansive softness concealing toned muscles. They contracted now, a shiver running through them, goosebumps raising under Haruka’s fingertips.

Maybe it was that light intake of breath, such a soft sound, but enough to make Haruka’s own heart race, prompting her to drag her lips more firmly back up the slender neck, answering its desire to be kissed.

Maybe it was her scent, the freshness of showering mixing with that hint that could only be classified as ‘Michiru’ in Haruka’s mind. She breathed in, deeply, taking in that scent again, momentarily losing herself in it as she pressed ever closer to Michiru’s towel-clad form. So close that she could feel Michiru’s reaction, that slight arching of her neck and back, the sigh that both relaxed and tensed her body.

Maybe it was the taste of her, how no amount of lip gloss could disguise the natural sweetness of Michiru’s lips. Even now, just lightly touching, Haruka could taste her, so warm, so warm. Long fingers dropped to the edge of the towel, echoing that touch along long legs, tracing the contrast between rough cotton and petal smooth skin, feeling them tense as the indiscernible patterns ventured on the inside of Michiru’s thighs.

Maybe it was the way Haruka never knew how she became undressed or how they had made their way onto the bed, their silk sheets dampened by Michiru’s hair and their gasps.

Maybe it was how Michiru lost all reason, how her words became unintelligible save only for one name, and maybe that was it, maybe it was the way “Haruka” spilled off her lips, in that breathless moan no one else ever heard.

Maybe it was the way the sun kissed her skin, brightening, enlightening the creamy expanse barely covered by the tangle of sheets and limbs around her damp figure, rising and falling as they simply breathed.


	2. Elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Ominous (OTP, Day 2)  
> Genre: General, Angst  
> Version: Anime  
> 

_“Take me, to a true Elsewhere …”  
\- Clover by CLAMP_

It’s silent, save for the soft lapping of water against the edges of the pool, the soft light reflecting off the gently shifting surface, dancing off of Michiru’s reclined form. For a moment, Haruka just stands there, at the door, a smile drifting onto her face, mirroring the content look on her lover’s own features.

And then the feeling comes again.

She gasps and her hand clenches at her shirt, as if trying to reach in and unlock the cold vice grip on her heart. The same feeling that she had woken up to this morning, a suffocating blanket of dread, laced with anticipation and finality.

Their mission will end today. She just doesn't know how.

Suddenly the distance is too much and the vice grip is replaced with panic and need. Haruka stumbles through the space between them, wanting nothing more than to take Michiru away, away from here, away from their mission, away from everything, where she could hold her and not worry about the next battle, smile and not see that echoing sadness, laugh and not let it fade out.

Love and not fear tomorrow.

She makes it there, to Michiru, but stops before she can speak, seeing again that smile. So content. So at peace.

_Where did you go?_

“It’s not fair …” she murmurs, sadly, “to indulge in your own world.”

_Why can't you take me with you? Away from here?_

Don’t leave me alone.  



	3. … brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Brilliant (OTP, Day 5)  
> Genre: General/Fluff/Comedy  
> Version: Silver Millennium  
> Note: Silly. Nothing much else to say.

“Brilliant,” Haruka intoned evenly, her words marked by the squished ‘slap’ of her arms falling to her sides. “Just brilliant.”

A sigh answered her. “Don’t start.” Michiru’s young teenage figure, though covered very liberally in mud, still managed to project imperious command.

Haruka just shook her head, pieces of the muck sliding down from her hair and unto her shoulders. They made slow progress, walking through the mud, each step marked with a sick ‘slurping’ sound that seemed to weigh them down even more, especially Michiru, whose long skirt nearly tripped her several times.

“This is all your fault.”

Emerald eyes peered at her incredulously from under mud crusted lashes. “What?! You were the one who suggested we venture out here in the first place!”

“You were the one who lost control of the hovercraft!” Michiru argued back, her hair whipping around in a dangerous muddy arc.

“You were distracting me!!”

“Just how was I distracting you, hm?” the smaller girl asked, hands on her hips, a motion Haruka recognized as when Michiru was clearly irritated. Mud-covered or no, Michiru was formidable in this stance.

But that was hardly the reason why the blonde’s mouth clicked shut; oh no, she wasn’t about to reveal how Michiru’s breath in her ear had prevented her from barely missing the tree and tossing them both from the vehicle.

“See! It is your fault,” Michiru finalized, taking the other girl’s silence as acquiescence to the blame. She slurped her way forward two steps before a heavy ‘splat’ at her back made her stagger. Michiru whirled, anger sparking in her ocean-blue eyes. “Haruka! I’m - ”

Her words were cut off but a massive mud ball that splattered across her face.

Haruka grinned triumphantly. “Now _that_ was definitely my fault.”


	4. Guilt (as in, things to do without)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: No choice (Haruka, Day 14)  
> Genre: General, Angst  
> Version: Sera Myu (Last Dracul Overture)  
> 

(Don’t worry...)

Long fingers glimmered in the moonlight, casting shadows on the floor beside the window where she stood. Remembering how it felt, holding her sword.

(I like your hands.)

Pointing it towards _her_

_‘Even when they raise a sword against you?’_

Her eyes had been so warm then, when she had spoken those words. But that same ocean-blue had not flinched, had not sparked once in recognition when her steel blade had arced towards her.

Regardless, it had still been Michiru.

And she had nearly killed her.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” came a voice from behind her. Haruka didn’t turn to watch Setsuna materialize from the shadows of the hallway, stepping to join her in the moonlight.

She scoffed. “Why don’t you tell me to do something easy, like not breathe?”

“You didn’t have a choice,” Setsuna stated, not addressing her last statement and, as always, cutting through to the heart of the matter.

She hated that phrase.

“There’s always a choice,” Haruka answered harshly, her back still to the elder woman.

“Really.”

Memories of her awakening sprung into her mind and she clamped down on them, her jaw muscles standing out in moonlit relief.

That tone, that all-knowing, never-revealing tone that she hated and revered at the same time.

Haruka wasn’t in the revering mood at the moment.

The sudden warmth at her shoulder surprised her. “You had as much a choice in the matter as Michiru.”

Haruka’s voice rose sharply. “She didn’t have –”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Setsuna cut in coolly. “And it’s exactly what you should be telling her right now.”

Those deep eyes pierced through emerald hues and Haruka suddenly had an image of Michiru, alone in their room, those ocean-blue eyes blank again from guilt. She swore softly. _‘Can’t I do anything right?’_

The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently, bringing her momentarily out of her self-deprecation. “The guilt can wait, Haruka.”

Haruka glanced up, startled, finding in that gaze of red and violet understanding. “Setsuna …”

The elder woman just gave her a quiet smile, lightly pushing her in the direction of her room. “Good night, Haruka.”

Haruka paused, taking in Setsuna’s moonlit form in wonder. Finally, she nodded, answering softly, “Good night, Setsuna.”


	5. Punk’d: Senshi style (a.k.a. Why Pluto and Uranus should never become hair stylists or make fun of each other's hair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Entrance (Haruka, Day 15)  
> Genre: General, Comedy  
> Version: Silver Millennium  
> 

The knock at her door had been quiet, very much unlike the two girls that Queen Serenity knew stood outside her door. Shaking her head, she signaled her servant to open the door, the motion two-fold, sending the him away once the deed was done.

Two pairs of slow footsteps, stopping just shy of her desk. Judging by the uncomfortable looks on both Uranus and Pluto’s faces, she knew her demeanor was not as her given name suggested.

But then again, it might have simply been due to Pluto’s loud yellow hair and lack of eyebrows. Or the shaved patchwork of Uranus’ rainbow splattered locks.

Or both.

She closed her eyes and sighed, not seeing the twin flinches.

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

Emerald and dark maroon glanced quickly at each other. They shook their heads in unison, their bright colors scattering light with the motion.

“First, you both will be confined to the castle until you both repair the common room. Second, you will attend the ball as you are.”

Pluto gaped as Uranus’ voice rose in horror. “But Your Majesty!”

A look was all it took to silence her. “There will be absolutely no ‘but’s. Your pranks against each other have gone on far enough. Resorting to violence, while in the midst of an administrative session no less, is completely unacceptable.”

Queen Serenity motioned for them to leave. “I expect you both to be at the dance hall at least 2 hours early. You will help set up and serve the first guests.”

Too humiliated to even argued, the two girls bowed and left.

Serenity rested her chin in her hand, glancing to the corner that Luna had been hidden in. “Well?”

Luna grinned, holding up a camera. “I’ll have the copies within the hour, Your Majesty.”


End file.
